


Massage beads, or something

by JAinsel



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Beads, M/M, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5151062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAinsel/pseuds/JAinsel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Ian decided to go to work instead of thinking with his dick?</p><p>A very short rewrite of 3x0666</p>
            </blockquote>





	Massage beads, or something

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to do it. Like when I buy a tight dress only to regret the purchase later.
> 
> unbeta'd, but it's really just a mini dialogue (that I can always manage to screw up of course)

"I gotta get to work"

"All right, just - in a minute, okay?"

"No, really. I can't Mick, see you later at work."

 

***

 

"The fuck was that ginger doing here?"

"Nothing Pops. Just, huh, asking for Mandy"

"Mhn. Go get me a beer." ... "Are those massage beads or something?"

"Or something."

"What?"

"Yeah, Pops. Use them on your neck."

**Author's Note:**

> I figure Mickey had the time to put on the boxer, which I'm sure were laying in the living room with all the other clothes.
> 
>  
> 
> my tumblr [JAinsel & the Ships](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/jainsel-and-the-ships)


End file.
